A new kind of mutant
by Puolalainen25
Summary: The story takes place during X-Men: First Class, when McCoy and Xavier use a prototype Cerebro to locate mutants. They were told by a guy in a bar to go away in not quite polite way a few days ago but Charles has just found a track of new mutant.
1. Meeting

**Author's note** I do not owe anything; This is fanfiction.

 _The story takes place during X-Men: First Class, when McCoy and Xavier use a prototype Cerebro to locate mutants. They were told by a guy in a bar to go away in not quite polite way a few days ago but Charles has just found a track of new mutant._

xxxxxx

I glanced at the clock in the hall. It's 12:45. I was so bored I couldn't stop yawing. I only hoped our professor wouldn't notice. I looked at my classmate who was sitting next to me. She smiled and whispered: "15 min to go". We were both participating in English Literature course lecture. The truth is, I like English literature, especially the British one but the lecture was particularly boring today.

My name is Raija Merilainen and currently I live in the UK where I study the English Philology. I am not an English native speaker so improving my English was a good idea. I still have over 1.5 year to graduate. I could say I try to live an ordinary life but it's not such a simple thing to do. Because of war my elder sister and I left our homeland. Of course, war is over already but I wasn't safe there anymore. I'm a…

I am a mutant with a special connection with water; for instance I can boil it, freeze it, manipulate it with a power of my mind, turn it into gel-like substance and make it hard like tough glass. Notwithstanding my ability can be sometimes pain in the neck. I must avoid water; If I get splashed accidentally my body will be changed ten seconds later.

It happened in Ireland more less two years ago during a very hot and sunny summer.

"Let's call it a day" the professor said and my thought about the past disappeared quickly as I realised I was still in the class. I went outside to enjoy the beautiful day. Sun was shining and there were barley no clouds on the sky. The chances of raining were little, luckily for me. I was about to head my flat which was rented with my sister, the only family I had. I changed my mind. I needed coffee anyway.

Short way off there was a cosy café where I usually enjoy fresh ground coffee. The place was rather small but well organised: shelfs with various novels, pictures with mouth-watering cakes and some inspiring thoughts, enormous windows providing a lot of light, tablecloths with delicate flowers ornaments.

When I walked in I was greeted with the delicious smell of freshly-made coffee. Smiling to myself I sit in the table. When a waitress took my order I took a novel from the shelf _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ by R. L. Stevenson. Scanning it I noticed difficult, old-fashioned vocabulary, let's try it nevertheless. I focused on reading. I didn't expect anyone to bother me. I didn't pay attention when two men walked it. After all, it wouldn't be anything strange but they walked straight towards my table.

 **Change of POV**

"You are very optimistic, Charles" said Erik Lehnsherr. "Remember last time? The Go Fuck Yourself Guy?" The man named Charles looked amused. "You'll never know. We mustn't give up. Hey, look, it's here." He pointed at the cáfe "Sweet life". They opened the wooden door and the little attached bell rang. They look around; there were only a few people inside: a chatting cheerfully couple. Three student girls with their notes and handouts spread on the whole length of table, a man in middle of 60s reading today's newspaper. A girl about 20 years old reading small black covered book sitting alone and drinking latte. She had curly blonde, lacklustre, greasy hair like she hadn't wash them for a few days. She was of slim build with pale complexion and bright green eyes. The moment I set eyes on her I knew that she'd be the one we are looking for.

"Excuse me, my name is Charles Xavier" "Erik Lehnsherr" Then men introduced themselves.

"Would you spare us a few minutes?"

 **Raija's POV**

Charles struck me as an honest and trustworthy person. The second one seems to be careful, paying attention to details. They sit down at my table and they ordered two coffees.

"We are looking for a talented people with a special gifts and I believe you are the one" said Erik to me. I closed the book and my hand slightly shuddered. "I am quite positive there must be a mistake" I declared. I had an emptiness in my head, moreover I had no idea how I should behave — all I wanted is to disappeared quickly. "Could you please pass me the sugar"? I glanced at Erik and he smiled a little. My eyes widened when a teaspoon was lifted from the sugar bowl in the air and the content was put in my latte. "I can control metal with my mind as you can see" Eirk gave me a toothy grin.

Just like nothing had happened the waitress brought the order to us. (Espresso with a glass of water for Magnito and Cappuccino for Charles) "What is your ability"? I asked Charles. "I can read people's minds." I froze for a second then I acted more confidently. "So, what I am thinking about"?

Charles focused his his gaze at me. I thought about the beautiful Finnish forest I used to have a long walk alone or with my sister. It was so calming and relaxing I always could find a solution for a bothering me problems. I really miss it now.

 **Charles's POV**

"So, what I am thinking about"? Raija asked like she couldn't believe such power can exist. After a while I looked astonished at Erik. He realised immediately something's wrong. "I can't…. I can't do it. I can't read her thoughts." He add "Yet I was able to track you".

"What's your superpower"? Erik asked. The girl cleared her throat. "Speaking Polish and Finnish"

"That's pretty useful isn't it? "Speaking languages one's find hard like hell to learn is useful" she answered.

"You came here a long way to find me" The girl raised her hand in a gesture: a big walnut size water ball raised in the air from the water for espresso. Then, by using a slightly different gesture the ball turned into gel and after a few seconds it hardened completely. The ball fell on the table but Raija caught it and gave it to me. "I can do a few things with water." She explained. "We need your help to stop a fucking bad guy. Would you like to join us"? Erik offered me a good adventure. What a nice change in comparison to participating lectures "Sure."

Thank you for reading :)


	2. An interrupted quarrel

**A/N I do not owe anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Thank you for comment! It's true** ** _H2O_** **series is set in the 21st century and** ** _First Class_** **in the 20th. In my way of thinking it doesn't matter. Magic places like Mako Island or the cave in Ireland had to exist surely in 20th century and before. The TV series girls only discovered it during full moon. :) Obviously my characters won't meet** ** _H2O_** **characters.**

 **Generally speaking any mutant in X-men series has a some kind of special (very cool btw) ability. Raija used to be a human but she joined the mutant society. (It remained me** ** _X-men_** **movie (2000) when a senator artificially gained mutation by Magneto's radiation machine)**

 **Please enjoy the second chapter :)**

 **Raija's POV**

Charles and Erik gave me three days to make up my mind. I felt both exiting and nervous. I have never met any mutant before but I haven't told my sister, Mervi yet.

When I came back to our flat I was alone. Our flat is little, about 25m2. We have a small kitchen, a bathroom with a regular bathtub; I wish it was bigger. There is no bedroom. The living room includes a sofa large enough for us both; book shelves with many university's library volumes; wooden table with white tablecloth and two chairs.

I left my bag on the sofa feeling my stomach's rumbling. I haven't eaten for the half of the day in fact. I got yesterday a various vegetables from the local the greengrocer, how about frying them. I carefully washed red peppers while wearing a rubber gloves seeded and cut them. Then diced both carrots and potatoes, cut broccoli into small pieces, julienne the leek, chopped clove of garlic. Finally the vegetable was frying with a pat of butter and dried herbs. Pleasant aroma of seasonings filled the air.

The meal was cooking slowly when I heard someone turn a key in the lock. My sis is here! Mervi is very similar in appearance although being 7 years older than me. The only difference is eyes' colour (blue, while mine are green) After a hard day at work she likes nothing better than to put her feet up and read a book. She tries to live an ordinary life as far as possible. Unfortunately, she remembers the horror of the war. This is the main reason why she couldn't get herself a proper guy and start a family. "Like you haven't done enough" snapping at me every time I mentioned the topic. Obviously "doing enough" was my metamorphosis. Well, nobody planned it. She loves me very much. I do appreciate her caring for me; it works both ways, but sometimes I find it too protective.

"Hey! How was your day?" I greeted her cheerfully.

"I'm parched. Could you please make something to drink?" She took off leather high heels with relief. "Mint water would be lovely"

"Sure" I answered.

In the kitchen we grow a mint in a flowerpot. I picked some mint leaves, cut a few pieces of lemon, not bothering to peeling it and poured cold tap water to the jug. I clenched my fist focusing on heating. As magic flowed through my hand the water boiled. The beverage's temperature was unsuitable for drinking. I changed the gesture so water's warmth rapidly decreased, becoming pleasantly chill. Perfect. I brought both water and supper to the table. "The dish looks absolutely delicious" I was praised.

"Let's eat" I smiled.

 **No POV**

Raija heart's was thumping because of fear and excitement. "I have a piece of news for you" She told. "Today I met two intriguing guys" She paused and Mervi looked into sis' green eyes. "They were looking for me, they knew about my powers." adding "One of them can control metal telekinetically. Firstly, I wasn't sure but I trusted my instincts respectively creating a water ball."

"It can't be" replied. "You must be careful, you can't show off to strangers! What if you'll get exposed?" Mervi was seriously worried.

"I assure you they won't hurt me. I am going to meet them in three days" The girl announced.

"I've got very mixed feeling about that. From my standpoint you would be better to to stay with me and graduate; moreover you do not know these people" Mervi said. "You are my little sister and there's no denying that we must care about each other. I can't let you go"

The atmosphere suddenly become very tense. Raija shook her head in disbelief.

"Your argument doesn't hold water and I explain why!" She almost shouted at her. "They are like me! Erik lifted a teaspoon in the air so I did the same with water!" adding with raised voice. "I've always thought I couldn't be the only one and I was right."

"Raija I…"

"Please don't say anything." The mermaid went towards the window with a long face and tears welling up in her eyes. She looked out straight at the full moon. Out of the blue she looked at her sister giving her toothy grin. The argument over the meeting, the tension have just dissolved like an early-morning mist.

Mesmerised, she looked out the window one more time, at the shining, beautiful moonlight. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen and she was unable to look away. Instantly all of her nerves disappeared. More than anything, she wanted to go swimming. She blinked. Zombie-like she glanced at her sister and all of sudden shouted insanely happy: "I want to go swim!"

"Oh shit!" Mervi muttered recognising the moonstrucking symptoms immediately. Because of the quarrel the flat hasn't been moonproofed.

"Älä huuda!" (Don't shout!) No reaction.

She must to stop her. She can't leave. The last lime they both failed while moon had risen was a nightmare for Mervi. The girl "accidentally" splashed herself with a running water, ending up with a loud thump on the floor. It couldn't be that bad but it was. The mermaid was pulled across the carpet to the sofa plus towels were brought. Despite the fact, her tail was completely dry, it couldn't disappear. Mervi spent whole long, sleepless night listening to pointless, then gibberish talk of her little sister. From time to time talkativeness was replaced with giggling. Somehow the girl was able to eat quantity of food that would be enough for three people. Her eyes shone with delight. The whole night seemed to be eternity. In the morning Raija almost got a heart attack when she opened her eyes: she was lying next to exhausted Mervi and the sofa was full of empty fish cans, apple cores, fruit pits, empty water bottle, beer bottles and leftovers of yesterday's supper. Mervi looked astonished when Raija muttered that her belly hurts. Wonder why. The experience was useful. What was learned has not been lost. Their effort to increase flat's moonproofing has been successful for the next to come full moons. In fact there were nights nothing serious had happened.

Raija sprinted towards the the front door while Mervi took the jug filled with lemon&mint water and threw it on Raija. She couldn't predict the fact, that moon boosted her senses. The girl managed to turn and threw up her hand. The water frosted over and fell on the floor breaking into tiny ice pieces. She burst out laughing and left. "Perkele! Tule takaisin!" (Shit! Come back!) Mervi yelled at her but it was pointless. She has already left.

The girl stormed out of the flat on the Dublin's street walking quickly. Cold wind was blowing, the sky was overcast and it was getting darker. Despite wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt she didn't feel a chill in the air because of the moon. After a few minutes she made a bolt towards the bridge, careless enough to hit a pedestrian with an elbow. The women indignantly shouted at the girl but she already got away. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She looked both ways — there were some people in the distance, no problem. No wasting time, the girl jumped over the railing into the river. The mermaid managed to get herself to the river's bottom when her body suddenly covered thousands of bubbles. Her clothes has been replaced by a coppery gold scale bikini top and legs with beautiful, muscular coppery gold tail.

She shot forward like a bullet. Before anyone get to the bridge, the girl will be already far away.

The mermaid completely lost her track of time as she swam, but finally she reached the familiar cave with underwater entrance. She did it just in time — the water in the moonpool started bubbling as the full moon lighted the cave. Raija pulled her hands towards the moon enjoying the moment.

 **In the meantime**

Mervi spent all night tossing and turning — She couldn't get what Raija said off her mind. She was thinking about a quarrel she **'** d had in the evening. Sis had a point, these guys are like her. Mervi angrily throw a pillow on the floor. She couldn't sleep a wink.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raija has never slept in the moonpool. The mermaid woke up underwater after a long night feeling so relaxed. And much stronger. She was more than positive she got a new power. The crystal clear water was calming and her senses had returned to normal. Tiny, curious fish in front of her eyes gently touched her, escaping quickly when she moved. After she emerged it suddenly dawns on her what had happened before. She hurried home as quickly as possible.

Mervi does not work at weekends. She was cleaning the flat when the door was opened.

"Raija! Are you alright? Where have you been?!"? Mervi has been very relieved seeing sister safe and sound.

"I'm ok. I swam to the monpoool. Mervi, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me." She said quietly. "I know." They both sit on the sofa.

"For a long time I struggled to admit that you are a big girl and you can take care about yourself. I admit, I was a little paranoid about you. Everyone is gone and you are my only sis, you are just too little to remember" She burst into tears. Raija signed. After a few minutes wiped the tears and added "You can go. I can't stop you anymore. Just keep them in the dark about your tail, could you?"

"No problem. I'll be fine." Raija grinned.

"I have one condition. I want to meet them." Mervi declared. Sisters hugged each other and everything was OK.


	3. Common enemy

**A/N I do not owe anything.**

 **Hi! I would like to apologise for not updating. Firstly, my computer crashed really badly and then, I had to study for an exam I had to retake.**

 **Starting from the next chapter I will focus on the** ** _First Class_** **plot.**

Common enemy

Two sisters came tearing down the street into "Sweet life" café like greased lightning. They were about forty minutes late for the meeting. It's not such a simple excuse like " I set the alarm for half past six but it hadn't gone off and I overslept"

The full moon was on Friday. It was a chilly evening and Raija was exposure to cold weather while wearing only a blue, sleeveless shirt; she eventually felt it fully on Sunday. She has all the classic symptoms of a cold - the coughs, the sore throat and sneezes. Especially sneezes. Everything with having a cold is perfectly ok, as long as one's a human being.

Curtains were set on fire causing flames that was quickly extinguished by Mervi ("I am gonna kick your ass!" was all she managed to say)

The sisters had a whole long weekend to threat the illness. Mervi did her best to nurse little sis back to health. The mermaid spent the day in the bed, or sofa actually; being forced to eat a few cloves of garlic as a punishment for the curtains. The hot tea with lemon and honey was prepared and chicken soup was for dinner. "Grandma always said it's perfect for cold"

The girl did felt much better in comparison with the previous day. They both woke up early; they hate being late. They dressed quickly, made simple sandwiches with cottage cheese for breakfast, and did morning routine in the bathroom. Raija was packing her books for afternoon classes and Mervi was finishing her make up when it happened. The mermaid sneezed.

Out of the blue tick, wet snow flakes began to fall, quickly covering the whole space in the living room. Water triggered the transformation ten seconds later. A blanket of snow laid on the floor. So was Raija. And then, older girl open the door.

"You know, next time I'll let you expose yourself" Mervi frowned at her, clearly annoyed.

"I love you too!" the mermaid signed, and added "Damn it."

"Stop it or neighbours notice. The snow can damage lower floors" The girl scowled at helpless sister and went to bathroom to get a few towels.

Raija shivered with cold unable to escape from the snow flurry. Temperature in the flat rapidly decreased. "I fe-fell so co-cold" she stuttered. Snow flakes dressed her wet hair, bearing resemblance to a snow queen — except the tail.

Mervi felt adrenaline. She lifted the mermaid up on the sofa and delicately covered her human part with a piece of cloth. Raija took a deep breath wrapped in a towel.

Mervi blinked. "Sis, we have no time. Heat it up! Do you expect me to open the window and throw out snowballs in bloody JUNE? The mermaid gave her a fierce glare.

"Challenge accepted" Raija closed her eyes, focusing on heating. Magic flowed through her veins and snow began to evaporate. At the very end, her tail was dried up and separated into legs.

She felt happy and exhausted. Using so much power to defeat the winter drained much of her energy. Moreover she was already weak. "Just open the window and we can go" The flat was full of steam.

"I am really, really sorry for being so late" Raija apologised. Charles beamed at us. They were wearing elegant suits, like on special occasion "I bet him today's coffee you will eventually show up" Their coffees were already half drunk.

"Anyway, this is my sister"gesturing at Mervi. "Hi, how do you do" the man greeted Mervi, shaking her hand. Girls joined men at the table. Raija nervously tidied tangled hair with her fingers while Mervi took off her jacket.

"What took you so long?" There was no impatience in Erik's voice.

 _We had a tiny accident_ Charles heard Mervi's mind.

"Two latte please" Mervi said to waitress, which just came.

"What I was about? Oh, we had um… an accident" Raija stated slowly, carefully using the words. "Was it that bad? Erik asked.

"I am not sure, I've only created a blizzard in our flat" A big grin appeared in blonde's face.

"It took us ages to clean it up."

"Raija caught a cold" Mervi explained. _You didn't have to jump to ice-cold water_.

"Did you wait long"? Raija intended to change a topic.

"We are fine, don't worry" Charles calmed them.

The coffees were brought. Today the café was crowded. Customers were taken-away their beverages but many found this place appropriate for newspaper's reading or catching up on all the gossips with friends. The risk of too many eyes spotting the "evil, hatred mutant" was Erik's reason for not showing off mutant skills when Mervi asked for sugar.

Erik took his hand towards sugar bowl. His sleeve was rolled up revealing the tattoo. It was a constant reminder of the days in the Nazi Death Camp. He wasn't allowed to die, they have known about Erik's mutant ability. He was forced to move a single metal coin telekinetically but failed; as a consequence his mother was murdered.

The man covered his arm in a split second but it was just enough time for Mervi to notice it.

"Wait, you were…" Her eyes widened. "You have survived in a place where everyone died"

Her voice started to tremble. "Just like my mum and neighbours. I was told they were taken there."

"What about your dad?"

"He was an army soldier. No hearing from him for a long time. He must have died."

Raija interrupted. "So the man who killed your mum could be the same who killed our's. Even he's not the one; he's indirectly responsible"

Charles nodded. "His name is Sebastian Shaw who has his own team of mutants. If we won't stop him a nuclear war between the US and the Soviet Union begin. Atrocity of the II World War would be nothing to the war to come. We cannot defeat him alone."

 _If I loose my little sis…._

Charles looked straight into Mervi's blue eyes. "Mervi. We need her. We can provide with any help you find necessary. She is worth waiting." He gently touched her hand.

The older sister gazed out of the window.

"I am aware I cannot stop you. I could lock the door but you would just find another way." The statement was an obvious truth.

"And we are here, drinking coffee as if nothing were to happen." Raija was upset. "Guys, expect me tomorrow morning."

 **Later, in the evening.**

Raija was taking a bath. Her fin was flopping out of the bathtub, way too small for mermaid body. Water was splashed onto the floor tiles but no one bothered.

"May I come in?" Mervi's voice sounded. "Sure"

The girl walked, shutting the door behind her. "I wanted to talk with you"

"I know. It's the last day together. What do you plan to do?"

"I'll stay here for a while. I have a steady job. Then we will see" Mervi paused. "What about you?

You don't regret quitting your university?"

Raija hesitated. "I will graduate one day. But now… Literally everything has changed. I met mutants and they had had to go all the way to the UK to meet me"

"You are special. I do not mean your tail now." She glanced at the flopping fin. "You know, you could be a proper replacement for the Warsaw mermaid." Raija giggled and poked her tongue at sister.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. They both wanted to keep each other in good mood but their separation was the inevitable. "Do you believe it's true? A nuclear war is a real danger now?" The mermaid splashed even more water onto the floor.

"I did my best to live a ordinary, simple life, apparently you are destined for something greater."

"I've never wanted to draw too much attention to myself" Raija whispered.

After a while announced "I am done". The mermaid pulled herself out the bathtub (Mervi insisted on helping her) and dried herself together with bathroom surroundings. The mutant was hugged tightly; virtually goodbye like. She was on the verge of tears, only hoping Mervi won't notice.

"You'll get cold because of me" Raija said almost apologetically.

"Let me make one more lemon tea for you" The older girl smiled.

"I'll be back. I'll be back soon!" She couldn't know how wrong she was.

 **A/N**

 **PS The coat of arms of Warsaw consists of a mermaid with sword and shield.**

 **PS 2 Death camps were German**

 **Please review, thx :)**


	4. Having fun

Having fun

 **Raija's POV**

Erik drove me and Charles to the government base. I have slept for almost whole journey so we barely had any conversation but I still felt tired. I had shadows under my eyes and the best solution to feel better was a swim.

It worried me if I'd have a chance to swim. It wasn't only about good mood but for my skin. My skin quickly get dry if I hadn't spent enough amount of time in water. The first symptom were chapped , skin starts to loose moisture and it may crack and peel. I've never been experienced more than that. I had plenty places for swimming in the Ireland but I do not know where we going. I slept in the moonpool three days ago — so far so good.

Obviously, I couldn't put it bluntly "Hey, I need a secret place for swimming." I had no idea how to drop a hint about water.

Now, in the car Erik tried to be the talkative one. I was snapped out of my thoughts, or rather worries. "You were born in Poland?"

"Yeap. We've used to have a different names. We had a chance to escape from Poland. By an odd quirk of fate my sis and I ended up in the Ireland."

He must had noticed he asked about incorrect topic because I wasn't in mood for conversation for the rest of the journey.

After a long flight we had quite a distance to walk. I looked in the sky. It was dark and bitter outside. A sudden gust of wind tangled my loose hair. I had a hunch that it'd rain in few hours.

We entered the room. Six pairs of eyes glance at us. I felt weird and uncomfortable. I've always been the shy one.

"Everyone, this is Raija Merilainen." Charles introduced me and added: "Over there is Alex.", pointing to boy with blond hair. "That's Angel," he continued pointing to a girl with dark skin and black hair. She struck me as a cunning person. "That's Hank," he pointed to a boy with glasses. "That's Sean" he pointed to a boy who had curly ginger hair. "That's Raven" he pointed to a blonde girl who smiled kindly. "She's like sister to me. And that's Darwin" He pointed to a boy with dark skin and black hair, very short one.

"Raija, would you like to change your clothes or wash your face after travelling"? Erik offered.

I slightly shuddered hearing word _wash_. "No, I am fine!" adding quickly "I have the team to meet."

"Ok, then. Charles and I are a bit pressed for time. Agent MacTaggert must know that we are back and our group is complete." He left. Charles then turned back to me looking straight in my eyes: "You'll be in good hands with them." He left too.

"Raija! Have a seat." I was called by Alex which offered me an orange juice. I sat demurely, one leg crossed over another. I looked around curiously.

"We should think of code names." Raven announced. "We're government agents now. We should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be Mystique!" Sean exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, tough. Cause I called it." Raven taunted. Suddenly, she shaped shifts to look like Sean. Everyone jumped in shock. "I'm way more mysterious then you." She said in Sean's voice. Everyone clapped. She morphed back to her normal self smirking.

"What about you Darwin?" She asked.

"Darwin is already a nickname. It fits, adapt to survive and all. Check this out." He got up and headed over to the fish tank. Then he put his face in it and somehow he grew gills on the side of his face. Everyone once again cheered. He took his head out of the tank and shook the water off his face.

"Thank you!" He responded to the applause. "What about you?" He pointed to Sean.

"I want to be… Banshee." He said leaning forward. "Wait, why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked curiously. I was curious too.

"You might want to cover your ears." He smirked. Everyone did it. He moved to the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and then let out a small yelp. He had aimed for the glasses on the table but missed and shattered the window instead. There was a second of silence and then everyone laughed.

"Awesome!" I shouted out enjoying the performance. I couldn't wait to see more.

"What about you?" Sean asked looking at Angel.

"Angel is my stage name. It fits." She smirked taking her jacked off, which made Sean wolf whistle. Her wing tattoos peeled off her back and shoulders to reveal beautiful, alive, pink wings.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. And um," she pursed her lips and spat out a small ball of fire and it hit the statue in the courtyard. We burst into laughter.

"What's your name?" She asked Hank who look down embarrassed.

"Mm, how about Big Foot?" Alex joked.

"Yeah well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And well, yours are kinda small." Raven stood up for Hank glancing at Alex's feet. Everyone but me laughed. I did not get that.

"Alright. Alex, what is your gift, what can you do?" Darwin asked Alex trying to dissolve growing tension.

"Well, I um. I can't. I can't do it in here." Alex replied nervously.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked pointing out the broken window.

"Come on! Do it!" Everyone begged and started chanting "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!"

It worked. He stood up eventually and we cheered.

"Get down when I tell you to!" He said as he walked outside. We came closer to the windowsill to watch. We all leaned over the edge looking at him expectantly.

"I said get back!" Nobody moved. "Whatever!" He muttered. He started swirling his body in circles and red energy rings launched off his body releasing its force. The statue was hit powerfully, slicing it in half.

"Your turn Raia" Alex pointed to me.

"It's Raija!" I corrected him annoyingly.

We went inside and sit down. In front of me there was a half glass of my juice.

An awkward moment of silence was interrupted.

"I am um… an aquamancer." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears. I took a deep breath.

"An aqua-what?"

I raised my hand gesturing a little. An orange juice ball was elevated in the air; high enough for everyone to see; ultimately ended in my mouth.

Darwin stared at me; I wasn't sure whether it was a positive or negative reaction.

"So you can play with water" Alex stated.

Only Hank clapped.

"Mhm" _What a disaster_ I thought feeling embarrassed. Anxious stirred within me.

"Boooring!" Just for laugh Angel pretended to yawn. I notice Angel's glass; she was about to take a sip of drink and I decided to play a trick on her. I made claw shape with my hand, not caring about hiding — everyone here has a gift; and used Gelidkinesis power to turn beverage in the glass into jelly-like substance. Then I made jelly explode out of the glass so it covered Angel's hair, face and torso. I giggled as she screamed. Mutants burst into loud cheer.

"You'll pay for it!" Not bothering to her threat I glanced at aquarium. Concentrating, I took a tennis-ball size amount of water from the aquarium. I manipulated it for a while changing its shape; I felt everyone's eyes set on my work.

The water was now dolphin shape, like it was about to jump. I finished it by hardening it: the figurine was ready.

Even more applause for me.

"Oh my God, it's awesome!" Raven squeaked.

"So it's for you" I said quickly.

I glanced at Darwin's wet hair. I clenched my fist and a few seconds later it was dry. He repaid me with toothy grin.

Raven stood up, put her arm around me and made an unexpected announcement: "Guys, this is Aqua."

"Guys, let's party now!" Raven suggested and we couldn't agree more with her.

"I need to wash myself first." Angel went to the bathroom. I gave her apologetic smile.

 **No POV**

"Come on! You can go harder than that!" Darwin's skin was thick and tough as Alex tried his best to hit him with a baseball bat. Darwin was virtually invulnerable.

Angel, Raija and Raven were dancing to the rhythm of the music. The party was suddenly disrupted by an agent who yelled at them.

"What are you doing?" MacTaggart's voice was loud, filled with fury. Erik and Charles stood outside the broken windowsill.

"Who destroyed the statue?" She demanded of the mutants.

"It was Alex." Hank immediately answered not wanting to get in trouble.

"No. We have to call him Havok now. That's his name." Raven exclaimed and added: "And we were thinking that you should be Professor X," she laughed while pointing to Charles

"And you should be Magneto." while pointing to Erik. She finished looking proud of herself.

"Exceptional." Erik muttered sarcastically before walking away. MacTaggart followed him wordlessly.

"I expect more from you." Charles said. He was deeply disappointed.


	5. The Attack

**The attack**

 **A/N I still do not owe anything. :)**

 **Sentences written in italics are Raija's thoughts.**

 **Raija's POV**

I couldn't release myself from the shame. Charles and Erik went a long way to find me and we let them down. We were not in mood anymore to use our code names. For a very short moment I regretted coming here. The thought disappeared in the very same second. I was literally doing nothing while boys were playing stupid games. I hate being stuck here!

"Man, you're killing me!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Had a lot of spare time" Alex replied, pressing the machine buttons. The room was filled with sounds from the device.

I helped myself with another cookie toying with it before eating. Rest of us were taking and I was wondering if they have a swimming pool here. I still could resist the urge of transforming but sooner or later I'd have to swim to keep my skin healthy and hydrated. It was frustrating I couldn't use any moisturising cream or lotion; they all contain water.

"I didn't know the circus was in town." I was snapped off my thoughts by CIA agents who walked up to the large window. "Hey, come on honey. Give us a little…" One of them started waving his hands pretend to "flying". Angel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's see the foot."

"Assholes!" I shouted to them.

They insulted us until Hank stood up, went over to the window and pressed the button to close the curtains.

"They're just being stupid." Raven said.

Angel scoffed. "Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okey? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than they way these ones stare at me."

"At us." Raved corrected.

I sipped my orange juice. Suddenly I wished the drink was a beer or any alcoholic beverage.

A thud brought me back into the moment.

"What was that?" Darwin asked rather rhetorical question. I quickly joined the mutants who were staring out a now opened window. The courtyard was empty and the silence was painfully unnatural. I felt a lump in my stomach.

A puff of red smoke appeared revealing two dark figures. One of them had a red-coloured skin and devil-like tail. He gripped a CIA agent and second later both disappeared. A few moments later the agent fell from they sky, dying immediately.

"Stay in the room!" another agent shouted to us.

We dived for cover behind the sofa when the shooting had started. A bullet ricocheted into the window, shattering it. Raven and I screamed in fear. The red-coloured mutant was a real killing machine, that was murdering every man who had a gun pointed at him.

Out of the blue a giant tornado was whipping across the grounds.

I was trapped inside, for the very first time, in real fear of my life. I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to keep from seeing more deaths but it was pointless. I still could hear their screams and somehow feel; their life running from their bodies.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin shouted when the demon reappeared. "Let's go!"

We came tearing out of the room, running down the hall to find a shelter but the truth was, we were in the middle of hell. A wall of armed men was standing there, blocking they way. The group was forced to go back. A shower of explosion shook the building and without a choice, we ran back into the room. I could only watch the tornado sucked in a man, who was too close. The red-coloured skin mutant has just slaughtered the last agent.

Raven was about to cry and then, the tornado turned into another mutant that was heading right for us. Could be worse? The devil was the opposite side.

"If you want the mutants they're right through that door. Please, leave us, normal-" The man of the opposite side was brutally silenced and I stared in shock. _Wasn't their job to protect us?_

The door was opened and third figure entered. The man wore a metal helmet and seemed to be rather amused.

"The telepath?" The man asked.

"Not here."

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." He removed the helmet and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" One more agent shouted.

"Azazel." Maybe a thousandth murder took him a split second.

"My friends." Shaw continued. He was impassive about the murder. "There is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of is will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely. But know that if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us."

I felt desire to yell _fuck off_! at him, but mouth couldn't say a single word. There were no source of water around, as a result all my powers were useless, if I were to defend myself. For that reason, in this particular moment, I was only a scared for death, ex-student.

"So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you; or you can join me and live like a kings" Shaw paused for a second. "and queens." He finished the speech, glancing at Angel.

Angel step forward and took his hand, letting Sebastian to lead her towards the window.

"Angel…" Raven said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me?" Darwin looked at her.

"Angel, I know I should not have played a trick on you, but we are all in the same boat!" I rose my voice.

I've never liked her much, but I couldn't believe she was about to leave us.

"Come on. We don't belong here," Angel said turning around to look at us." "And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Darwin held out his hand to her but she already continued heading out with Shaw.

Raven was angry. "We have to do something."

"Stop, I'am coming with you." Darwin stated, making his way towards Sebastian's team.

Shaw smiled and asked "Good choice. So, tell me about your mutation."

"Well I adapt to survive. So, I guess I'm coming with you.

"I like that." he chuckled.

Darwin moved next to Angel and just as everyone joined hands, Darwin shouted at Alex. He ducked away with the girl.

Alex summoned his energy rings towards Shaw, who somehow could absorb it.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture." Sebastian smirked. "Feels good."

He gripped Darwin's face and whispered "Adapt to this." He put the absorbed energy into his mouth. He released him and rejoined the group, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

I froze in horror watching Darwin's death. We couldn't do anything.

xxxxxx

 **No POV**

The place was in ruins. Charles knew something bad had happened because he should have been able to hear thoughts of hundreds of people. He could only hear few of them.

The car stopped, Charles jumped out and hugged Raven tightly. He was relieved to see her safe and sound. He noticed two members of the group were missing.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." He announced.

"We're not going home." Sean spoke up.

"What?" The professor sounded confused.

"He's not going back to prison" Sean added. "He killed Darwin" Alex told him.

"All the more reason for you to leave." Charles replied. "This is over."

Raven met his eyes. "Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him."

There followed an awkward silence while everyone tried to think of something to say.

"We can avenge him" Erik suggested, earning everyone's attention.

"Erik, a word please." Charles took the man aside.

"They're just kids."

"No. They were kids. Erik countered. "Shaw has his army, we need ours."

They turned back to young mutants and Charles exclaimed "We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Well. we can't stay here." Hank said. "Even if they reopen the department , it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

Charles's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes we do. Get in the cars."

xxxxxx

Everyone gathered at the front of the mansion. Charles smiled, looking at the stunning, castle like building. Perfect place for training. And home.

"This is yours? Sean asked.

"No, it's ours." The professor corrected him, smiling.

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Raven said, stepping between two man. Charles gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on. Time for a tour." She said.

"Awesome." Raija whispered.

The group followed her to the entrance. The interior of the mansion was as much marvelled as the exterior. The building was enormous; it included library, swimming pool, game room; spacious, fully equipped kitchen and many other different rooms, even a nuclear bunker in case of war. Each mutant got his own, cosy room. Raija and Raven had a shared bathroom with bathtub.

When diner time came round it was welcomed enthusiastically. Everyone was starving and helped in the kitchen. Raija prepared mixed salad, the main course was roast chicken and potatoes sprinkled with herbs made by Raven. For dessert there was an apple pie made by Moira. Hank, Alex and Sean set the table for meal and offered washing dishes afterwards.

Charles and Erik did not participate in cooking; they said they had to compile a training plan.

"Raven, that was the best chicken I've ever eaten." Alex said.

"Thanks. Hunger is the best sauce, isn't it?" Mystique let out a small chuckle.

"Guys," Raija glanced at Charles and Erik "Sorry for interrupting, but what's the training plan?

"Well." Magneto raised an eyebrow. "We all must be exceptionally skilled if we are going to face Shaw."

"The priority is to master our mutant's abilities." The professor added. "But today's a long day, get some rest and we start tomorrow."

"I want to take a long bath before bed. Thank you for the meal." Raija put the dishes in the sink and left.

Girls's bathroom was bigger that Mervi's. Long white linen curtains hung at the window. On the one side there were a dark brown closets with fluffy white towels, bar of soaps, shower gels and fragrance candles. On the second side there was a bathtub and sink with large mirror and a little white rug on the floor. A toilet was in a separate room. Raija sighed deeply. No bathtub is big enough for mermaid's body.

The tub was filled with lukewarm water and generous amount of foam.

The girl pulled off her clothes and slid into water. Ten seconds later, her coopery coloured fin was flopping out of the bathtub, dripping water.

 _It could have been worse… at least I can transform… but I need to get a safe access to swimming pool._

Mermaid slid underwater and closed her eyes.

Somebody was knocking at the door. "Come on, Raija, hurry up!"

Raven was impatient. "You've been sitting there for one and half hour!"

 _Shit._ "Five more minutes!" Raija shouted.

Mermaid pulled herself out of the bathtub with a thump. "I'am fine!" she shouted before anyone could ask about the noise.

She quickly dried herself and left the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked opening the door.

"Sorry for the steam." She apologised quietly.

Raija was so tired that when she fell into bed she asleep almost at once.

 **A/N Any review? That would be nice :) Chapter 6 in progress.**

 **PS I am not sure if X-Mansion had swimming pool, let it be, for the sake of the story.**


	6. Discovery

**A/N It's just struck me that my character was given a Finnish name, while my story is read by English-speaking people. FYI here's pronunciation of Raija's name:**

 **RA pronounced 'ra' as in ramen**

 **I pronounced 'ee' as in fee,**

 **JA pronounced as 'ya' in See ya!**

 **It took me longer to write chapter 6; I decided to make a major changes in comparison to the previous version.**

My biggest nightmare has come true. I was locked in a dark, gloomy lab in a water tank. A two scientists were taking notes, staring at me. I turned my head. Mervi was here too! Her skin was all wrinkled, she was yelling at observing us people "I am not a fish you bastards!" but there was no reaction. _How long has she spent in the water? It was all my fault._ I knew what to do.

"I want you to forget me." I whispered to Mervi and grabbed her hand. Her long, wet blonde hair touched my skin. I felt the magic inside me worked. I closed my eyes and everything has frozen for a second. Grip on hands was strong and tight. She widened her eyes and looked at me as she has never, _ever_ seen me before. She winced as she realised holding my hand and moved back rapidly.

I was awoken from a vivid dream with my heart pounding way too fast. My breath was hard as though I had been running.

 _It was only a bad dream_. I thought. "Bad dream." I said loudly. It could never be real. I glanced curiously at my right palm. No way…

The sky was still dark and cloudy. It fact, it was so dark I hardly saw anything any objects in the room.

It was pouring down. All I could hear was the drip of the rain from the roof.

I groaned trying to find more comfortable position in bed, but the truth was, I couldn't sleep anymore.

I turned on the lamp beside me, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened my wardrobe and picked a pair of jeans and long-sleeve red T-shirt. I slowly dressed myself and went to bathroom. I peered into the mirror over the sink.

A mid-twenty years old girl with long, blonde, tangled hair with dark circles under her green eyes looked back at me. A few acne scars on her mandible were barely visible in a dim light. I splashed my face and quickly wiped it to avoid triggering the transformation.

The clock says 6:10 AM.

A new day has come.

An urge for swimming grew more in comparison to the previous day.

 _Täytyy uida!_ (I have to swim) My mind screamed.

 **No POV**

In spite of early hour, the kitchen wasn't empty. Charles and Erik were spoken quietly but they immediately stopped when Raija walked.

"We have an early bird here." Charles greeted the girl with smile.

"Hell, no! I just couldn't sleep." Raija explained and added. "I need coffee."

The kitchen was spacious and cosy. It has enough room for whole mutant team and a few extra guests, if necessary.

A moment later the girl joined both men at kitchen table.

"The plan is prepared. We'll take plenty various exercises to strengthen our bodies, like running, gymnastics, swimming but except that each mutant will practise his or her own power. Hank has already come out with some brilliant ideas how to improve our's skills." Charles spoke.

"Like what?"

"For example, Hank believes that with a special uniform Sean could fly." Professor replied.

"I can't swim." It was the first idea she come up with when "swimming" was said.

Raija glanced at Magneto who wrinkled his brow. Shit… _I've never been very convincing._

"I can manipulate water, heat it, freeze it and make it solid like a glass. But I can't swim. What an irony."

"Can you breath underwater?" Erik asked.

"Umm… No." Raija shook her head in disbelief.

"Hi, guys!" Hank entered the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"You don't like sleeping?" girl asked.

"I've got work to do." he replied. Without any warning, he took scissors from his pocket and cut a small strand of Raija's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Thanks, Aqua!" was all he said. He made a coffee and left.

Raija fiddled with teaspoon in her mug being in deep thought.

"Are you OK?" Professor's tone was soothing.

"Charles, do you know if there is a connection between mutation and moon?"

"I'm not sure what do you mean. Could you be more precise?"

"Never mind." There was a little bit of uneasiness in her voice. "I've had a bad dream and um… thanks for coffee." The mug was left in the sink and the girl quitted the place.

"You could wash it at least!" Erik shouted.

The mermaid pretend that she didn't hear.

 **xxxxx**

About two hours later, after breakfast, mutants team and Moira were provided with comfortable, workout set of clothes. A training has begun.

"I'll be working with each of you to harness and control your abilities." He began. "Alex, you're the first. Sean, Raija, Hank, Erik, Raven you're all after. Today is just the beginning to measure your skills and see what can be improved. Questions?"

"I can't control my power. What if someone get seriously injured because of me?" Alex asked.

"We have a perfect place where you can practise." Charles smiled. "Let's go!"

The weather has cleared up. A ray of sunshine shone through a gap in the clouds, yet the path was wet with some puddles.

Everyone started to run and after a few laps Professor said gasping "Alex, come with me. For the rest, what you do until we train is up to you. Feel free to use mansion for your need but do not break anything. Several things are antiques. Oh, one more thing, we are going to run in the evening as well."

Raija carefully stepped out into puddles from last night's heavy rain while practicing. Only Erik who preferred observing over talking was the first who noticed, that Raija avoids water.

Raija decided to spend rest of the day in a library looking for books about mutations and moon.

She managed to find multitude interesting titles about DNA mutations, although none of them were caused under the influence of the moon. She wouldn't have been a mutant; she wouldn't have met neither Erik nor Charles if she hadn't jumped to the Moonpool in a proper time. Thought of Professor made her smile. She had to admit, she liked him. He was open-minded and calm accepting mutants' otherness with no hesitation. Maybe he could even help her solve the riddle of moon. And he was handsome.

Raija hasn't had a date since her metamorphosis, she had more important things to do, such as learning about her new skills, avoiding close calls, bearing overprotectiveness of Mervi, and dealing with her education. No time for dating.

Suddenly, she felt a lump in throat. Alex teased Hank about his monkey feet this morning. _How they will react if they find out about my fish tail?_

By the evening training, it started to rain again.

Raija refused to participate in running.

"You are not doing enough." Magneto spat. "You can't just skip trainings that could possibly save your life!"

"I am not going to run while bucketing down" she hissed.

"Why not? You could get a use of your WATER control abilities."

After a slight hesitation, she said "I can't tell you. By the way, I've never been able to control rain. "

"Listen, If we die because of you…" He started angrily but was interrupted.

"I'll go to the gym instead. Don't worry about me."

Raija locked herself in a room practicing alone. Lifting medium-sized weights at the gym let her calm down and think, what had happened.. Her arms were already strong enough, due to pulling her useless-on-land tail. She was angry. She couldn't believe her secret is on the edge of reveal!

For the rest of evening she successfully stayed away from everyone.

 **xxxxx**

It was after midnight and Raija had great hope that everyone were already asleep. She quietly left her room and went downstairs on tiptoe as not to wake anybody.

The girl sign with relief. She did it.

The pool had about 3 meters in the deepest part and 1.5 in the shallowest one. It included even a diving board and some equipment for swimming.

No waisting time, she stripped down to her white underwear, removed her bra and slid underwater.

It was her habit of undressing herself even if all her clothes disappear ten seconds later.

Swimming made her powerful. Swimming made her alive.

A lyrics of song filled the room.

Muistan kuinka mä tähdestä saavuin kerran

Joukkoon muinaisten lapsien kiertoon terran

Muistan menneet elämät tarkoin

Ja jonot tuonelan porteilla

Muistan kirkkauden

Mermaid closed her eyes and submerged, enjoying the moment.

It could be her imagination, but she could swear she heard something, or someone.

The girl angled her body up, and with one powerful stroke of her tail propelled herself to the surface and broke through the liquid barrier. She swam to the edge of pool.

A moment later the door was opened. It was Erik. All she could see was Raija's head and mass of hair covering her breast.

"What are you doing here, Erik?" Raija was surprised and terrified.

"I want to talk."

"Like about now? No. Go away, I am naked!" The last sentence she said with more confident in her voice.

Instead, Erik made a step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." A water ball was thrown towards him. Dripping with water he couldn't use his own Magnetokinesis against Raija. There were no metal items on the pool, except the pool ladder and staircase railing leading to diving board.

"Go away, or you'll stuck all night in a jelly. Or ice. I haven't decided yet."

He left.

She pulled herself up with an effort, out of the pool and clenched her fist to dry herself. She burned herself and groaned. Raija's only dream was to be in the bed right now.

One more time door was opened.

The girl was exposed. Her tail was perfectly visible from her hips were skin melded into scales to the tip of fin. She lifted her fin angrily splashing the water.

"Pierdol się, Erik." (go fuck yourself)

"Nie bądź taka nieuprzejma, skarbie." (Honey, don't be so rude) She gasped in astonishment.

"Nie mówiłem ci nigdy, że bardzo dobrze znam język polski" (I've never told you I'm fluent in Polish)

He chuckled. "Wiedziałem, że coś ukrywasz" (I knew you were hiding something.) He couldn't wrench his eyes from the tail.

More and more steam was created but the drying process seemed to be whole eternity.

"You know, you are quite pretty as mermaid." She didn't pay attention to his words yet Erik continued.

"It was so easy to find out, you did not run while raining. Your excuses were rather poor."

The tail finally gave a place to legs.

"Come here, help me get up."

Raija stood with only a little assistance. Because she was not concerned with any help. _I want you to forget_. She whispered, still grabbing his hand. Magic has flown through her.

Erik stood in front of Raija, her long hair tousled, that didn't cover her breast anymore, moreover she was wearing only white panties.

Erik's eyes wide opened and the girl blushed with embarrassment. She rapidly pulled on her pyjama and unexpectedly yelled at him: "I told you I've been changing!" She slap him in the face and dashed to her bedroom.

The man was left completely confused. He couldn't know what just had happened, she erased herself from the today's day.

Raija laid on her bed. Her heart pounding. She knew sooner or later tell them the truth. A secret can't be kept forever. Inside, she was deeply offended by Erik's behaviour. _If they want to know my secret… Let it be on my own rules!_

 **A/N Hi, I need to explain myself. H2O girls had no power of erasing themselves from sb's memory. The erasing-memory motif was taken form "The Legend of the Blue Sea" a Korean drama, a really good one IMHO, If you are looking for more mermaid TV shows I recommend you this one. The plot is more mature and complex, (including reincarnation) in comparison to "H2O". That's all. I am not going to cross-over anything else in this story. :)**

 **PS The song is by Jenni Vartiainen. I do not owe anything.**


	7. Not according to Raija's plan

**No POV**

Today was Banshee's day.

Erik, Raven, Alex and Raija were looking out of the window. Raija was standing behind Raven pushing her way to see better. Aqua was about 10 cm smaller than Mystic.

A window next to it was taken by Professor, Hank and Sean in his flying suit.

"Now, remember. Scream as hard as you can" Charles instructed Sean who sat on the windowsill.

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic." Hank continued. "Cath them at the right angle and they should carry you."

"They should carry me" Sean was unsure. "That's reassuring."

Professor patted him on the back saying "Good luck."

Sean nervously crossed himself.

"Don't forget to scream!" Hank reminded.

The boy spread his wings, screamed and … fell flat on his face.

Mutants couldn't stop laughing. "That was awesome! Please do it again!" Raija said loudly.

"Sean, let's call it a day." Professor announced.

 **xxxxx**

The next on the list was Raija. After a break, the whole mutant team headed to the pool.

"Do you feel nervous? Erik asked the girl as they walk downstairs.

"Only a little bit. By the way, what's in the box you're carrying?"

"You'll see. It a part of your training."

As the group walked in, Raija felt a gulp as she remembered a night ago's events.

"Raija, please demonstrate us your powers." Professor's voice echoed in the pool-hall.

"I can play with water." She said creating a natural-size water dolphin that jumped out of the pool and disappeared, melting into water.

"But my powers are limited. I could make the pool water evaporate but I'd be exhausted."

"I see." Charles nodded.

Inside of the wooden box contained a set of 24 silver-coloured table knives.

"What?" Girl frowned.

"I want to defence yourself against Erik. I do not intend you to hurt each other… So, here's the plan: Erik's weapon is cutlery while your is a pool water." He smiled to both mutants.

"Questions? No? Raija, go there. Erik, over there." He pointed them the opposite sides of the pool.

"Come on, Aqua!" Raven shouted with excitement.

Hank, Alex, Sean, Mystic and Professor took a safe distance from figures in the duel.

"I wish we had popcorn!" Alex said before the fight has begun. Boys chuckled.

Magneto gave him a fierce glare. "I bet that you win!" He quickly added.

Erik raised his left hand and a single knife was lifted in the air. It was thrown towards Raija but the girl locked it in a water-glass ball. They both mentally wrestled until the ball hit a wall and was shattered all over the floor.

Magneto lips curved into a little smile as he had expected it. This time, five more knives attacked the girl. He gave her no time to react, forcing her to took a step behind her; to the very edge of the pool. Only a little "f _uck_ " was whispered.

This time two metal pieces were surrounded in a boiling water and rest of them — in ice balls. Raija flung them all to Erik, who avoided it by a whisker.

Magneto pelted the girl with all left in the wooden box pieces of table knives. She rapidly created a hardened-water shield for herself. But she couldn't defend all of them. Magneto didn't hit her hard, but it was strong enough for the girl, to loose her balance.

Mutants burst out laughing. Alex went to Magneto "High five!" They brought the fronts of their hands together with force.

Raija could feel her heart pounding as she dive in. _They'll knew in a moment… On the other side, my sis was less freaked out as I thought she'd be when she found out…_

Her muscular coopery-golden tail appeared in thousands of bubbles. A strong thrust of her tail sent her forward. The mermaid emerged from the water splashing it around.

"There is one more tiny detail about me."

They all stood in astonishment.

Anxious stirred within her.

There were no expression of hatred on their faces… nor contempt.

At long last Sean spoke. "A tiny detail, huh? You don't say!"

Raven sprinted to Raija, sat on the edge of the pool and beamed to her. She morphed into mermaid leaving Aqua in awe.

Mystic giggled, flicked her brand new tail and slid into water.

Mermaid pulled herself out, only to be immediately surrounded by fellow mutants.

"No, step back! I really fell uncomfortable right now, and yes, it's real."

"When I was a child, I had a goldfish. Are you her reincarnation?" Sean asked in a deadpan voice.

"I literally cannot wait to check your DNA." Hank exclaimed. "You could have a more interesting one than Raven's."

Alex went down on his knees and lightly ran his fingers over her scales. "It's disgustingly slimy."

"Fuck off, Alex." Raija poked out her tongue.

The girl knew that Alex keeps teasing other mutants. She would have been surprised if he didn't say anything mean about her tail.

"Stop it right now!" Professor ordered.

"Ok, sorry." Said boy with blond hair.

"Let me dry myself." Raija winced slightly as her legs reappeared, leaving her sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. She stood and turned to mutants.

"What amount of water makes you change? Erik asked.

She signed deeply. "Just one drop." The mermaid reluctantly revealed the truth. She noticed Alex's mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare!" Aqua almost yelled at him. "I'am not doing anything…yet."

"Wanna try again?" Erik asked. All table knives were placed in perfect arrangement in the box.

"Maybe tomorrow. I hope you don't mind?"

"No problem."

Professor patted Raija on the back. "You did your best." Raija blushed.

"Fighting with Erik is a challenge." She admitted.

As they leaving the pool-hall Charles asked Aqua "Would you mind speaking in private?"

 **A/N Thank you for reading. There are already 7 chapters (yay! :) ) Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism/advise or ideas even better.**

 **I do not owe anything.**


	8. More discoveries

**jezzie24 Hi, thanks a lot :) Mermaid myths are nice idea. I'm going to split them into two chapters.**

 **No POV**

"Your genes are extraordinary, you know that?" Hank said to Mystic, who just walked in to lab with two mugs.

"Your cells ages at half the rate of a normal human being, when you're 40, you'll still have the leucocytes of a teenager. You have one the most incredible cellular structure I've ever seen."

Raven sat next to him to observe her own DNA sample under the microscope while Hank begun to study mermaid's hair.

 **Charles's POV In the same time**

"Your are among friends Raija. Relax." I said calmly. The girl become slightly withdrawn since her secret has been revealed. "If you let me understand your power I'll help you tame it."

We were in an empty living room. Our team was practicing outside around the mansion grounds.

"I know… And I would like to thank you."

"I consider your skills impressive. I believe you have basic telepathic powers as well." I exclaimed.

"You can't hear my thoughts." _Is that what you mean?_

"I believe I could. I'd have to use more force to go through your mind, but I respect you."

"Why don't you try?" The girl said suddenly, straighten herself up in the armchair, one leg crossed over another.

I walked over and stood next to her. She took a deep breath and stood as well. Just before I pressed two fingers on her temple she looked straight at me with her piercing green eyes.

I closed my eyes before delving into her mind. A mental wall was weak enough to break through it.

A flashes of memories went across my mind.

 _The first scene I saw was a handsome, tall boy who walked in a rain with Raija. The cheerful couple hugged each other._

 _A little round pool hidden in the cave… Moon lights it and the water is bubbling, Raija curiously examines it then, she jumps in…_

 _A tall blonde girl walks in on Raija in the bath… She only glanced at her and left without uttering a word._

 _A figure in an enormous library, reading alone, waiting until the sky clears up, it's drizzling outside._

 _A girl in a café reading a book while she met me and Erik…_

 _Raija drying herself in front of Erik, grabbing his hand and escaping quickly._

 _The girl is transforming in front of everyone, her eyes are set on me before she dives in…_

"Stop it!" The girl winced. I backed out of her mind.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently. For a moment she wasn't sure what to say, now appearing very vulnerable.

"Non-mutants cannot find out about my tail."

She didn't allow me to response as she hugged me tightly.

"It's totally understandable. You are not alone." I said peacefully hugging her back.

A sudden knock on the door cut off our conversation. Raija rapidly stepped back.

"Come in!" I shouted. It was Hank.

"You have to see it!" Hank was excited. "I've made a few tests on your hair sample. Your DNA

totally changes its structure while contact with a single water drop. It's really amazing!"

 **xxx No POV xxx**

The trio headed straight for a very decent equipped lab, full of test tubes, conical flasks, microscopes and other things that only Hank knew how to use them. The boy has been spending there many hours trying to create serum for his mutation. Secondly he has been carrying out scientific research into properties of fellow mutants' DNA.

Mystic was already there, observing her own DNA sample under the microscope.

She was full of joy. "Time can elapse and I stay young!"

Raija gaped at her in astonishment. _What a useful power she has!_

Hank took his pen and notebook from a lab table ready to write.

"Let me clarify something. Only water triggers your transformation, right?" The boy glanced at Aqua while scribbling notes in a little notebook."Not really." Raija cleared her throat. "I find it difficult using moisturising lotions."

Suddenly all three pairs of eyes were set on her.

"No way! I must see it." Mystic was amused. She rummaged about in her bag, left in the lab, for something.

"There you are!" She said to herself. It was a tube of nourishing, strawberry fragrance, hand-cream.

The girl squeezed a little the tube and spread the cream on her hands. So did Raija.

A few seconds passed with no change but then, familiar bubbles covered Aqua's body as she became transparent for a moment, then she solified.

Charles caught her under her arms as she began to fall towards the floor, easing her down slowly.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You were water for a second!" Hank was very enthusiastic.

"Yeap. It happens every time." Raija explained patiently.

"Wow! Awesome! Do it again!"

Charles spoke up. "Hank… today's your training, remember?"

"Let it be." Eagerness in his voice suddenly decreased.

 **xxxxx**

"If you want to beat me this time you have to set the beast free." Hank took off his shoes and his bare feet were monkey-like.

"On your marks….get set." Both men posed for running. "Go!" The professor sprinted as fast as he could but in a matter of seconds Hank made a lap around the mansion and patted Charles on his shoulder.

Charles was delighted. "Congratulations, my friend. Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud."

Alex, who just happened to be walking by, patted Hank on the back. "Impressive Hank. With feet like those, all you need is a red nose and you'll be set. Right, Bozo?"

Hank looked hurt and walked away and Charles narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Thank you, Alex."

 **xxxxx Evening**

Both Charles and Raija were in library.

"Do your library includes mermaids myths?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid rather few books can be found about half-humans creatures."

"You know…" Raija started hesitantly.

"Mervi told me a story about two mermaid sisters. They swam together through the Atlantic Ocean until they reached the Baltic Sea. Then they got separated. The first mermaid arrived to Denmark. That explains "The Little Mermaid."

"I'm not sure if I've heard about it before." Charles said.

The girl felt happy to share the story. "The second one got to the seaport of Polish's city from where her journey was continued through the Vistula river. The mermaid was tired so she stopped on a riverbank near the Old Town in Warsaw to rest. Liking it, she decided to stay."

Raija pondered for a moment. "One version of the legend mentioned that she was captured but good people rescued her. As a token of gratitude she promised to protect the city and their residents. This is why the Mermaid of Warsaw is armed."

Out of the blue she asked "Can we get me a sword?"

Charles chuckled. "How about waterproof suit?"

"Even better!"

"By the way, do you know any other mermaids?"

"I'm more than positive that am not the only one. I wish I'd never met them."

Maybe after an hour of searching and scanning the books the Professor suddenly exclaimed.

"In Joseon Era, about 400 years ago in Korea, it is claimed that fisherman captured and released a mermaid." He focused on silently reading. "Her tears turn into pearls. Are yours?" He smirked.

A small giggle escaped her lips."I wish!"

A few more minutes passed as Raija's eyes watered as she tried to stifle a yawn. It was a long day and she become feeling frustrated as she found nothing.

"I need a break. And a beer. A big one." She announced.

"A bottle of beer is always good option." and added "We can come here another day."

"Why don't we make a party tomorrow?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Huh?" Charles raised his brow as he thought he had overheard.

"Being a mermaid kills your social life… but now is different!" Raija grinned at Professor.


	9. Progress

"Do you prefer sea water or fresh water?"

"Sea one."

"And if you decide to stay in human form for a longer period of time…?"

"I get dry patches on skin. It become itching. And chapped lips."

Hank was interviewing the mermaid, listening carefully.

Hank, Raija, Raven, Sean and Alex were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Except Sean. He couldn't eat anything. Today was boy's final test, and he was pacing up and down waiting to be called by Erik and Charles.

"So how often you need to change to keep your body healthy?"

"It depends." Raija slowly sipped her hot coffee.

"I slept once in the Moonpool and I was fine for about four days."

"What's the Moonpool?" Raven asked with her mouth full of peanut butter toasts.

"It's a tiny water container lighted by moon light and…."

Alex, who has just finished washing his dishes, poured a glass of water and shouted "Hey, Aqua!"

The girl turned around only to see water splashing her face, hair and torso.

Her response was an ice ball made of coffee. It missed, hitting a cupboard.

"Guys, stop it right now!" Hank tried to ease the situation.

Infuriated girl stood up ready to fight him back manually only just to fall with a loud thump.

"Hey, monkey feet, what you gonna do?" Alex smirked.

It was enraged Raven who pushed him. "Try me first!" She tackled the blonde haired boy and wrestled him to the ground.

Erik, Professor and Moira just entered the kitchen saw Raven fighting with Alex, mermaid ("A mermaid?!" but woman's voice was simply ignored) on the kitchen floor, Hank who kept some distance between the fighters and Sean who was so pale as he might faint.

Charles and Erik had this uncanny knack of being in the right place at the right time.

"It was just harmless pranking!" Alex quickly excused himself as he noticed he had been watched.

"Washing dishes is your task for the rest of the week. No excuses. Raija has a good one." Professor ordered slowly.

"No way." Firmness in Alex's voice was undoubted.

"So you'll die once you meet Shaw again. . . Progress with your your battle suit has just been canceled. Unless you want to go back to prison?"

The threat was a serious one and there was a long pause as Alex realised what just had heard.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Raven still held him tightly.

"Ouch! Yes I am! Get off me!"

"Well, your joke fell flat." Erik, who's been silent till now, finally spoke.

"Stay away from water, or I'll drown you… I'll drown you tenderly." Mermaid said quietly but enough for everyone to hear it. The way she spoke — nobody could doubt it.

"Like a siren?" Moira asked.

 _Sirens… Why haven't I thought about this earlier?_

"I need no help." The girl said feeling defensiveness rising inside her; simultaneously clenching her fist over the tail.

Water has just evaporated completely and the mutant girl, in bubbles reappeared in grey, training suit.

"Raija. For a long time you had to deal with your abilities on your own. Now you have friends. Why don't you let yourself help?" Erik said and turned to Sean "Hope you're ready. Come!"

For Aqua, the realisation of that fact was like sunshine after long rain.

 _Nobody, but Alex-the-asshole laughed. If Mystic only wanted to, she would easily knock him out. For me!_ All her fury was gone. In fact, now she felt a gratitude for their protection.

Mystic grabbed her hand, helping Raija stand up.

"We have a party to make, remember?" Both girls burst out laughing.

 **xxxxx**

"And you truly believe I'll fly this time? Sean asked.

"Unreservedly" Professor replied.

"And you seriously expect me to jump off here? I trust you."

"I'm touched."

"But I don't trust him." The boy pointed to Hank.

"Say nothing"

"I'm gonna die!" _Now_ , he was terrified.

"Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel…"

Erik interrupted Charles. "Here, let me help." Before Hank or Charles could do anything else, Erik has already pushed Sean over the edge, sending him straight downward.

Sean started screaming powerfully enough to make himself flying. He was cheering as his sonic scream allow him to fly higher and higher.

"What? You know you were thinking the same." Charles smiled back.

 **xxxxx**

"If you're using half your normal concentration to look normal"

The gym weight was raised in the air by Erik's Magnetokinesis while Raven gasped in surprise.

"then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing" He said walking towards her.

"Just pointing out something that could save your life."

The weight fell, the girl managed to catch it just in time but she morphed back to her natural blue-skinned colour.

"You want society to accept you… but you can't even accept yourself.

No waiting for Raven's response, he left the room.

 **xxxxx**

"Today, we've had a good day. Sean has learnt how to fly." Charles stood up.

"And I want you to know I'm proud of you all." Professor's words received loud applause.

The group was spending evening in the cosy, spacious room with a fireplace, sitting in cushioned armchairs. On the table snacks, beverages and alcohol were prepared. In the background an antique furniture glamorised the whole inside.

The boy beamed at the group. "Cheers, Sean!"

Erik, Charles, Hank, Alex, Moira and Raija sipped at their alcoholic drinks, while Sean and Raven had to settle theirselves with a cup of other, non-alcoholic beverages.

"Do you have plans for the future? Once Shaw is defeated?" Moira asked.

"Well, all I want is to stay alive" Alex chuckled.

"I intend to carry out a series of research over my serum. And make it work." Hank replied.

"Fair enough." Raija said. "But you'll still be a mutant, though."

"They could accept me." Hank disagreed.

"Hank." The girl managed to get everyone's attention. "I am a mermaid. What do you think would happen if I let myself be exposed?" She glanced at her empty glass. _I need another drink._

Hank blinked. She allow him ponder for a moment, while she refilled her glass.

"There are people like Shaw out-there. There are some crazy scientists who would skin you alive, Aqua. Lunatics live in this world. I can't help it. But." He intended to pause for a second.

"There are good people. These, who appreciated my skills and knowledge. These, who would value me for my humanity."

"All you said is true. But have you ever told any human being, I mean non-mutant about your mutation?"

"No."

"There you go!" Raija laughed bitterly.

"Please change the topic. We were suppose to have fun today!" Mystic was slightly worried as she realised where the conversation is heading.

"Right, where's the music?"

 **xxxxx**

It was one of these nights when people simply drink a lot and having fun.

A general truth is, the more people drink, the more stupid ideas they get. For a short night Mystic, Alex, Sean Hank and Raija wanted to forget the fear associated with a battle to come, among other problems. Erik, Charles and Moira due to their responsibilities choose to stay sober and not to drink too much. Despite Sean and Raven didn't drink alcohol they were telling stories and jokes much to everyone entertainment.

"Maybe it's enough for you?" Erik asked Raija who was giggling over silly joke told by Banshee.

"Did you just… underestimate my abilities?"

"Hey, Aqua look what I found!" Alex grinned mischievously.

The boy hold a long, glass container similar to carafe.

"Ok, challenge accepted."

"I can't wait to see it!" Raven announced.

 _It won't end well._ Erik thought and glanced at Charles who didn't seem to worry at all. In fact he was he was curious if Raija will face the challenge. It reminded him his own, similar confrontation.

The glass was raised. "Sláinte!" The girl shouted.

The group started chanting "Aqua! Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!" Except Moira. _Her face was like what I am doing here?_

As Raija was finishing a few drops of drink streamed down onto her neck and cleavage.

"Done! Wow!" The hand with a glass was raised high like an athlete who won the marathon.

Raija's legs fused together and she was about to fall but Charles quickly knelt down and caught her.

She hugged Charles and kissed him on the mouth. It's hard to say which one of them was more surprised. It really wasn't something she had thought about doing ahead of time.

Her face turned red when she realised what she had done.

 **A/N I finally came up with a good cliffhanger :) As always, thank you for reading and commenting!**

 **I do not owe anything. This is fanfiction.**


End file.
